


the fine line between truths and lies

by My_feets



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Fake Relationship, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Multichapter, based on prompt, but not lovers like boyfriends, eventual real relationship, human!billcipher, title may change, title will not change it grew on me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_feets/pseuds/My_feets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what has Bill gotten himself into this time.</p><p>___________________________________________________________</p><p>"who are you dating?"</p><p>before he could fix what he said his mouth betrayed him saying...</p><p>"Dipper Pines"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. distactingly adorable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMacha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMacha/gifts).



He was adorable. his hair was adorable, his sneezes where adorable, the way he oddly wore the same blue and white pinetree hat every day was adorable, everything about Dipper Pines was adorable.

 

Bill Cipher watched the other senor from across the dull lunch room, he had only talked to the brunette a few times, and if they where to have any type of relationship status, it would be nothing but friendly acquaintances, they only sat by each other in science, but he couldn't help noticing how adorable the other was.

 

he was happily watching the boy until his thoughts where interrupted by his friend Pyronica

 

"speaking of relationships" 'when did they start talking about relationships?' "you find someone yet Cipher?" she asked  
brushing her bright pink hair out of her face.

 

"um...yea...sure" he said, not fully processing what he had just answered positively to.

 

"really! who!" Pyronica asked excited

 

"who what?"

 

"who are you dating?"

 

everyone at the tables eyes where on him now...great

 

before he could fix what he said, his mouth betrayed him saying...

 

"Dipper Pines."


	2. well isnt this awkward

 

 

"really? well, then you should take him with you to the party tonight"

 

"oh yea I’ll um.. ill ask"

 

_'what have i gotten myself into this time?!?'_

_____________________________________________________________________

 

bill looked over at the adorable boy next to him, it was the last hour of the day, science the one class he shared with dipper.

 

_'you've just stared at him for the past 45 minutes! ask him!'_

 

"hey-a pinetree ah i was wondering if you could..' he adjusted his bowtie " maybe, possibly pretend to be my boyfriend tonight?"

 

"pinetree?" dipper asked

 

"oh...yea! its a nickname, i give them to everyone, but about that one thing..." he tried again

 

_'gods im nervous...HA! Bill Cipher. nervous! who would've thought?!?'_

 

"um...sure? but if you don’t mind me asking, why exactly do i need to pretend to be your boyfriend?"

 

"i may have accidentally said you where soo..."

 

"oh...OH! well sure i guess?

 

_'really'!?!_

 

"really?!?" he said echoing his thoughts " you took that far better than i expected "

 

"well, I’m good at dealing with surprises. have you meet my sister?"

 

"i don’t think so, but she's the one with the sparkly sweaters right?"

 

"ha yup! that’s Mabel"

 

the bell rang

 

"well... i guess ill see you then" dipper said grabbing his stuff and walking out the door

 

_'yea i guess you will'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIII thanks for all kudos comments and bookmarks!!! also thanks to the person who sent in this prompt! 
> 
>  
> 
> i still am taking more prompts though! please send some in!!! i also have a tumbler now....so yea its my-feets

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so this is based off a prompt from themacha, this chapter is short but i promise the next chapter will be longer
> 
>  
> 
> thanks to anyone who leaves kudos comments or bookmarks


End file.
